Une retenue, et ses conséquences ¤désastreuses ?¤
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Dray retrouvera t'il la vue ? Que cache la Cuvée Spéciale Serpentard ? Nierk... Vous le saurez ptet dans ce chapitre ci...
1. Sentiments

Alla une nouvelle fic…

Disclaimer : Ben comme d'hab, c'est pas à moi à part l'histoire, et ptet qqes personnages, on avisera..

Couple prévu : D & H !!!!! Oui, un slash… Homophobes passez votre chemin !!!!

(ke dit prevu psk la derniere fois j'avais prevu un DM/SR, j'ai dérivé sur HP/DM et puis HP/RW ^^*

Pas douée la fille )

*¤*

****

I/ Sentiments   
  
Ce matin, je ne sais pourquoi, je me suis réveillé l'âme en fête.   
Dans ma tête, je voyais la personne que j'aime errer au milieu de mes pensées.   
Il occupe mes pensées les plus enfouies. Je l'aime et il me hait.   
  
Je l'aime et il me hait.   
  
Ennemi naturel, depuis sept ans. Depuis qu'il a refusé la main que je lui ai tendue.   
Depuis qu'il traîne avec ce rouquin et cette sang de bourbe.   
Son regard émeraude me hante sans cesse.   
Je me sens tout drôle dès que je croise son regard. Je crois que je vais craquer, lui avouer mes pensées, et je les vois eux, ceux qui sont ses amis.   
Alors je ne me contrôle plus, et je crache ma rancœur sur eux.   
  
Ce matin, j'avais l'âme en fête, simplement parce que je savais que j'allais le voir.   
  
Que j'allais passer deux heures seul avec lui.   
  
Deux heures de retenue avec le professeur Rogue, pour nous être disputés en cours…   
  
C'est de sa faute. La faute à Rogue…   
Quelle idée de nous mettre ensemble pour préparer de la poudre de méchanceté ?   
  
Saleté de Rogue !!!   
  
Ça a faillit terminer en pugilat.   
  
J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, même s'il faudra supporter Rogue pour ces quelques instants de bonheur…   
  
Revoir encore son fin visage, ses cheveux de jais, indomptables tout comme lui.   
  
Me perdre dans son regard vert.   
  
Me noyer dans ses paroles.   
  
Atteindre l'extase dès qu'il bouge ses lèvres.   
  
Lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui.   
  
M'abandonner à lui, même si je dois être repoussé. Même si je suis sûr qu'il va me rejeter.   
  
Seul avec lui.   
  
À présent mon cœur se serre. La peur me gagne chaque seconde un peu plus.   
Il va me rejeter, me regarder avec ses yeux pleins de haine à mon égard.   
  
Me crier des mots blessants.   
  
Ce matin, j'avais le cœur en liesse.   
  
Ce soir, il sera en pièces.   
  
~*~   
  
Ce matin, mon cœur était empli de craintes.   
  
Ce soir, j'ai une retenue, avec mon ennemi juré.   
  
Avec un ennemi que je ne hais pas.   
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi ses yeux me font frémir.   
  
Son regard qui glace le sang de tous réchauffe le mien.   
  
Ce soir, je vais passer deux heures avec lui. Seul. Car Rogue va nous ordonner de nettoyer sa salle sans magie, et partir roucouler avec la prof de DCFM dans un coin sombre des cachots… Un des nombreux secrets de Polichinelle de Poudlard.   
  
Seul avec un ennemi que je ne hais pas.   
  
Je me souviens ce jour où j'ai refusé la main qu'il me tendait, à notre arrivée à Poudlard.   
Face à ma réaction, j'éprouve divers sentiments.   
Regrets que nous soyons ennemis, mais fier car grâce à ce geste j'ai gagné deux amis formidables. Enfin, je croyais.   
  
Ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments l'an dernier, et depuis ils ne se quittent plus.   
Je porte la chandelle. Je suis de trop. Ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ça peut faire mal. À quel point ça fait mal.   
  
J'ai peur pour ce soir.   
  
Peur des mots que je vais entendre d'un jeune homme qui me hait.   
  
Je ne sais pas exactement quels sont mes sentiments envers lui.   
  
Se pourrait-il que je l'aime ?   
  
Non, impossible.   
  
À quoi bon le savoir ? Il me hait, j'en suis sûr. Il ne m'aimera jamais.   
  
Il me rirait au nez, se ferait un plaisir de raconter ça à ses fanatiques de Serpentards.   
  
C'est l'heure.   
  
Oh, malheur.   
  
J'aimerais tant que ce soit déjà terminé…   
  
Je pousse la porte, …   
  
Il n'est pas là.   
  
« Vous êtes en retard Potter !!! » dit Rogue de sa voix suave et gluante.   
  
« Asseyez-vous ! »   
  
Je l'ai fait. J'attendais.   
  
Il a poussé la porte. L'ennemi de mon cœur vient d'arriver.   
  
« Vous êtes en retard Malefoy. Même Potter est arrivé avant vous !!! »   
  
Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.   
  
« Vous allez me nettoyer cette salle de fond en combles sans magie. Je reviens dans deux heures. »   
  
~*~   
  
Drago : Il se passe pas grand chose…   
Pat' : La patience est une vertu…   
Harry : Ouais, mais on est pas éternels nous !!!   
Pat' : Mais si…   
Séverus : Pas de ça dans ma salle de classe !!!!   
Pat' : Ils ont rien fait…   
Séverus : Ah ouf !!!   
Pat' : *tout bas * Pas encore…   
Harry & Drago : Yeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 


	2. Retenue Partie I

__

Missi pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touchée, une en particulier. J'en suis encore toute retournée.

J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Et j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est plus long… l'impression seulement. 

*¤*

Nicolina : Merci d'être passée par ici !!!! Voilà la suite, tu l'a demandée si gentiment... Tu peux enlever ce couteau d'en dessous de ma gorge ?? Merci, je me sens mieux… Bon, je te laisse écrire tes fics lol…

Vénusa : Fantaslilinesque hein… Je suis sûre que ce chapitre est moins bien que le précédent… Je te répond là ????

Lululle : Missi pour ta chtite review, ça fait plaisir !!!!

Selana : Je pense pas avoir été trop longue ^_^

Zeynel : Missi beaucoup !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira. 

Andadrielle : Merci beaucoup !!!! Je ne sais pas si je suis capable… On verra… Le chapitre un est venu comme ça, d'un coup, alors que je pensais à une autre histoire… Le chapitre 2, j'ai eu plus de mal.

Undomiel Nimaldë : Fantaslilinesque … J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part… ^___^ Je vois que le complot est toujours d'actualité… Je sais que Feelings fait partie de tes histoires préférées, tu me l'a assez souvent répété. Je ne sais pas si cette fic sera bien, ou aussi bien que Feelings… On verra… 

Kalysha : Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti en ouvrant le mail qui contenait cette review… Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver les mots. On m'a déjà dit beaucoup de choses par rapport à ce que j'écris, et je crois que c'est ton message qui m'a le plus touché. Un message comme celui-ci met le baume au cœur d'un auteur. J'en suis encore toute émue. Bien sûr, je continue. Je n'aime pas abandonner une histoire en route… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture… 

Océ : C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis là !!! Merci beaucoup toi !!!!

Caroline Black : Merci de ton message… Je n'ai pas bien saisi ce que tu pensais de mon histoire, lol… Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

~¤~

****

II/ Retenue - Partie 1

« Vous allez me nettoyer cette salle de fond en combles sans magie. Je reviens dans deux heures. »

Et il est sortit. 

Rogue s'absente ? 

IL n'a pas l'air surpris. IL le savait. 

Je ne sais plus comment l'appeler. L'appeler par son nom me semble dédaigneux, l'appeler par son prénom me semble trop familier. Jamais je ne l'ai fait. Je vouvoie mes parents. J'appelle mes « amis » par leur nom de famille. Mais je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui. 

Et il est non loin de moi.

Je peux l'entendre respirer, bouger.

Je ne tiendrai jamais deux heures. 

Je sens une mystérieuse chaleur m'envahir.

J'ai envie de le voir, je veux le voir.

Voir ses yeux, voir sa bouche. 

Le voir bouger, l'entendre parler. Même si ses paroles doivent être des maux pour moi. 

Il faut que je me retourne.

Et je l'ai faiy.

Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. 

Il n'est pas en train de nettoyer. 

Il est assis là, à une des tables, la tête appuyée sur sa main, le regard perdu dans le vague, dans ma direction. 

Je crois que j'ai rougi.

« On devrait nettoyer non ? »

* Tu pouvais pas lui dire un truc plus sympa, patate ? *

Je me serais maudit.

Il a sursauté, et rougit. 

« Je crois oui. »

Il s'est dirigé vers un placard, en a sortit seaux, pelles, brosses, balais, savons, et m'en a tendu. 

« J'ai l'habitude. » me dit-il en souriant.

Il m'a sourit.

J'ai cru fondre.

Je vendrais mon âme pour un de ses sourires. Ils sont si beaux, mais tellement rares. 

Comme je l'aime.

C'est sûr.

Je l'aime.

Inconsciemment, j'ai dessiné son visage au savon sur le mur. Je l'ai effacé d'un coup de brosse. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a vu, mais je ne veux pas savoir. 

J'ai envie de le voir de plus près.

Est-ce moi, où est-ce qu'il s'approche de moi ?

Tout en nettoyant vite et bien, il se rapproche.

Il est efficace, tellement plus que moi… 

Je me suis rappelé que ce matin, j'avais hâte de ce moment. J'avais du mal à cacher mon excitation. J'avais envie de sauter dans tout les sens en hurlant « Je vais voir Harry !!! Je vais voir Harry !!! »

J'en connais plus d'un qui en aurait été malade. 

Ma décision est prise. Je vais lui dire.

Pas dans un an, pas dans un mois…

Maintenant.

Même s'il doit mettre mon cœur en pièces, je ne vivrai plus avec cette peur au corps.

Cette peur des mots.

Peur de ses mots.

Je me fiche de ce qu'il dira, de ce qui se dira. 

Je me suis retourné vers lui, lui ai tapé sur l'épaule. 

« Quoi ? »

Un ton peu engageant.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Son regard cilla quelque peu. Un éclair dans ce regard vert.

« Oui ? »

J'ai pris alors une profonde inspiration, et …

« Je t'aime. »

~*~

Rogue est sortit, comme d'habitude. 

À force d'être collé par lui, je sais tout cela par cœur. 

Je m'assois à une table. On a largement le temps de tout nettoyer. Je le sais bien. 

Il fixe la porte. Il ne savait pas que Rogue s'en irait.

On dirait que quelque chose le mine. 

Je me demande comment font ses cheveux pour survivre à tout ce gel. 

Et voilà que je me laisse aller à l'imaginer sans ce gel, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc encadrant son fin visage. 

Ennemis pour tous, mais si proches de cœur, j'en suis sûr.

« On devrait nettoyer non ? »

Je crois que j'ai sursauté. 

Pourquoi cet ange est-il aussi rude ?

Je suis allé chercher le matériel ne nettoyage dans le placard, et lui en ai tendu une partie.

« J'ai l'habitude. » lui ai-je dit en souriant.

Minute.

J'ai souri ?

Pourquoi ?

Je n'aime pas sourire, encore moins à quelqu'un qui me hait…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? 

Je ferais mieux de nettoyer. 

L'habitude aidant, je nettoie assez vite.

Je l'entend brosser son mur avec vigueur, comme pour effacer quelque chose.

Au for et à mesure, je m'approche de lui. 

Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir.

Quels sont mes sentiments ? De l'amour ? Je n'en sais rien. 

Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.

Jamais.

Et jamais je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressens pour lui auparavant.

Je… l'aime ?

Quelle importance ?

Il méprise mon nom, ma cicatrice, ma personne.

Il n'a encore rien dit, cela m'étonne de lui. 

Projette t'il un mauvais tour ?

Je ne sais pas.

J'ai envie de me retourner, de l'observer.

Je sens des fourmillement dans mon dos, comme si on m'observait. 

Mais qui m'observerait ? Lui ?

Et pourquoi ?

Une pression sur mon épaule.

Je me suis retourné.

Il est face à moi. 

Ses yeux sont de la même couleur que l'écume des océans, océan où je me noie.

« Quoi ? »

J'aurais pu être plus engageant. Je dois être nerveux. 

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Et quoi encore ?

Que je suis nul ? Idiot ? 

Inutile, je le sais.

Non, ce ne doit pas être ce qu'il veut dire, il n'aurait pas ce ton hésitant. 

« Oui ? »

Il hésite. On dirait qu'il réfléchit. 

« Je t'aime. »

* Quoi ? *

J'ai bien entendu ?

Il… Il m'aime …??? 

Un sentiment de panique s'est emparé de moi.

Je crois que j'ai lâché la brosse que je tenais à la main.

Il … m'aime ?

Je le regarde.

Il attend quelque chose. 

Ma réponse ?

Je sais. Je comprend.

« Je… »

~*~

****

Harry= Je quoi ?

****

Para = Je sais pas…

****

Drago= Tu vas me laisser attendre ?

****

Para= Ouep !

****

Drago & Harry= Mais t'es messante !!!!

****

Para= Ouaip !

****

Drago= * air menaçant * Dis-moi !!!

****

Para= * pas effrayée du tout * NAN !

****

Harry= Dis euh !!! * air méga méchant *

****

Para= Si tu m'embête je le dis à ma maman !!!

****

Drago= Rien à faire !!!

****

Para= Alors je vous sépare ! Drago t'iras avec Parkinson, et Harry avec… Crabbe ou Goyle !!!!

****

Crabbe & Goyle= Uh ??? * se grattent la tête *

****

Para= Rien… Pff

****

Drago & Harry= T_________T


	3. Retenue : Partie II

Kikoo, c'est moi que revoilou.

Suite à des problèmes de doigts, je ne peux plus écrire vraiment beaucoup sans risquer de grandes douleurs à la main. Bon, j'ai quand même écrit ce chapitre rien que pour vous.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

*¤*

Réponses aux reviews : 

andadrielle : Merci bcp toi. Je ne sais pas si j'écris vraiment aussi bien que tu le dis, mais je fais de mon mieux. Merci J 

Lululle : Ben la voilà. J'espere que tu auras moins faim comme ça J 

Saael' : Euh, oui, pourquoi ???

Melusine2 : Ben, me suis pas vraiment dépéchée, mais voilà la suite ^________^

dolui-amor : Ca fait rêver ???? #^_^#

Caroline Black : Ben voilà… Lol… J'espere que ca te plaira :P

Océ : J'adore les reviews chtarbées comme la tienne. Ca fait rire un peu :D ( En parlant de Chtarbé, j'en suis une belle moi, y a qu'à voir ma fic de chtarbée, Il été une FôA O: ) ) Oui je suis sadique. Oui je met la suite… De toute façon, je ne crains rien, si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite, car contrairement à mes autres fics, celle-ci est encore en cours :D et je donne tout dès que 'ai écrit.

Alla^^

*¤*

****

III/ Retenue - Partie 2

« Je t'aime »

Ça y est, je l'ai dit. Enfin. Je me sens mieux. Tellement mieux. 

Pourquoi ne bouge t'il pas ? Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ? 

J'ai envie de l'attraper et de le secouer. 

Comme ce silence est pesant. 

Comme le temps paraît long. Comme si il s'était arrêté. 

Il reste là, figé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. 

« Je… » 

Tu quoi ? Potter, réponds, merde. 

Il hésite. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. 

Éprouverait-il autre chose que de la haine ? Et quoi ? 

« Je… »

Le disque est rayé ou quoi ? 

Je ne saurais définir l'expression de son visage. 

Ce n'est pas de la haine, ni de la colère, ni du dégoût. C'est quelque chose de plus … positif. 

Son silence me pèse. 

Ses yeux si merveilleusement verts sont là, face aux miens. 

Sa bouche entrouverte… Et si … Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. 

Rogue devrait bientôt revenir à présent. 

Trop tôt. 

Tant pis, je le fais. 

Je l'ai fait…

Je saisis l'objet de mes désirs par le bras, et l'attirais vers moi.

J'ai goûté à ses lèvres. Encore plus douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. 

Comme je l'aime. 

Il ne bouge pas, ne réagit pas. 

J'ai alors poussé plus loin, faisant pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche, afin de titiller la sienne.

Toujours rien.

Il ne bronche pas.

Mon corps s'emporte. Il faut que je m'arrête, ou je vais aller trop loin. 

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne le veux pas.

Je ne me contrôle plus.

Je ne contrôle plus mes mains, qui parcourent son corps. Je ne contrôle plus ma bouche, qui l'embrasse partout.

Il se laisser aller. Son regard est vide. 

Mais réagis bon sang !!!

*…*

J'aurais pas dû penser ça. 

Une violente douleur s'empare de moi. 

Je le lâche, hébété.

Son visage est insondable. On dirait qu'il est ailleurs, bien qu'il vienne de me … Qu'importe.

« Je t'aime. »

Je l'ai encore dit. Un murmure.

Il semble se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

Il me fixe, et part.

Il court, passe la porte, la referme.

Il ne reste plus alors dans le cachot que nous.

Mes larmes, les miettes de mon cœur, le souvenir de ce moment volé, et moi.

« Je t'aime… »

*¤*

« Je… »

Pas capable de sortir autre chose que ça patate ? 

Je bloque sur ce mot. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne sais pas.

Je suis perdu dans le labyrinthe des sentiments qui me hantent. 

J'ai l'impression d'être seul dans le noir, percuté par des « Je t'aime » incessants.

Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aime. Je ne veux pas aimer. 

C'est trop dur. 

Que lui répondre ? 

« Je… » 

Ho mais tais-toi. Il va finir par te frapper pour que tu parles. 

Je ne veux pas lui parler.

Et pour lui dire quoi ? 

Que je ne sais pas, que je ressens autre chose que de la haine ?

Je suis incapable d'analyser mes propres sentiments. 

Et tout ce que je pensais de lui vient de s'envoler telle une feuille morte emportée par le vent. 

Je ne sais rien de lui. 

Il rirait de moi. 

Non, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se moquer. 

Ses yeux sont débordants d'humilité, et cette lueur dans le regard que je ne lui connais pas. 

« Je… » 

Encore une fois j'ai laissé échapper ce son. 

Maudit sois-je. 

Il me regarde, je pense à lui. 

Je ne dis rien.

Je sais très bien qu'il attend une réponse, mais je suis comme paralysé. 

Je n'arrive pas à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit à part penser. 

Mais, que fait-il ?

Il m'attire à lui ?

Seigneur, doux Seigneur, faites que je ne rêve pas. 

Il…m'embrasse ?

Ses lèvres sont si douce. Son toucher si… 

Il me réchauffe. Tout mon corps se réchauffe. 

Il a les mains baladeuses. 

Sa main si douce dans mes cheveux. Le long de mon dos.

Et il descend plus bas. Encore plus bas.

Et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Il faut que je l'arrête. 

Il devient fou.

Ses lèvres se promènent dans mon cou, ses mains passent sous ma robe. 

Il ne faut pas… 

Pas aller plus loin. 

Comment lui dire ?

Je ne peux pas parler.

Et soudain, plus fort que moi, le coup est parti. Un coup trop bien placé, je visais le ventre, mon genou est allé frapper plus bas. 

Plié en deux sous la douleur, il me regarde. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. 

« Je t'aime. »

Mais tais-toi Malefoy !!! Je ne veux plus entendre ces mots.

Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes, ni toi, ni un autre. 

Je l'ai regardé, sans dire un mot. Mais quoi dire ? 

Je le frappe là où cela fait le plus mal, alors qu'il me montre qu'il ne me hait pas.

Je suis un monstre.

Je ne mérite pas qu'on m'aime.

Ne m'aimez pas.

Je me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre.

Haïssez-moi plutôt.

Et je referme la porte derrière moi. 

Qu'importe l'heure, qu'importe le moment, le lieu. Je dois m'échapper.

Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aime.

Ai-je peur ? 

Ai-je peur de moi ?

Haïssez-moi, je vous en prie.

Le parc, l'air libre, enfin. 

Un endroit désert. 

Je laisse tomber.

Je me laisse tomber.

Haïssez-moi, je ne vaux pas mieux…

*¤*

Drago= Hey !!! Il m'a fait mal l'animal !!!

Para= T'en est pas mort.

Drago= Mais j'aurais pu…

Para= Mais tu ne l'est pas…

Harry= T'es méchante quand même… Et puis, quesque j'ai moi encore ?

Para= Je sais pas encore… Une névrose, une psychose, un délire passager, …

Harry & Drago= Hein ?

Para= Laissez tomber…

H & D= Paaaaaaaf !

Para= Ha ha, très drôle…

H & D= * zyeux innocents* ben quoi ??? 


	4. Noyade

**__**

Alla enfin le chapitre 4... 

Je dois avouer que la crise de Harry m'a donné du fil à retordre. Mais quelle idée j'ai eue !!! En plus, je suis malade, j'ai toujours de la température, je suis a demi sourde, j'ai les mains qui tremblent sans cesse, … C'est pas joyeux quoi… J 

Enfin, stop la crise, place à la suite… Enfin, après la réponse à vos zentils messages… (15reviews, chouette:D )

Clau : Ben, je fais ce que je peux :D Merci d'être au rendez-vous….

Vénusa : Merchi pour ma main… Elle est guérie… ( la droite…)… Lol… Et je viens d'éviter une infection à la main gauche… C'est pas beau la vie ???

Hanna : Petit commentaire très percutant… #^_^# Merci, je fais ce que je peux…

Kalysha : Merci bien J T'en fait pas, ça se passe… Et ta review fait très plaisir, n'en doute pas… J+'espère que cette partie ne te décevra pas…

didie.m : maintenant…

Lululle : Vi, l'endroit est peuplé… Harry traversait juste une mlauvaise passe… et au lieu de gentiment dire « lache moi », c vré kil a frappé fort :D

Saael': *fé 1 calain a la miss* Ca te va la ???

Selana : ben ça a mi le temps, mais la voilà :D

Celinette : Vi, il est vilain… Je me rappelle plus ce que j'avais qd j'ai écrit ça, mais bon…

andadrielle: Tout tout vous saurez tout sur le zi… euh… sur le Harry… O: )

Caroline Black: Je crois que tu a tt compis J Voilà la suite :D

**__**

Océ : Désolée pour le soulignement… Je te fais la totale pr me faire pardonner…(ma touche espace joue avec mes nerfs…pa prudent :D ) Etpour la suite, je savais pas encore . je n'ai rien prevu du tout:D

Eowyn Malefoy :Merci bien J 

celine.s : pour maintenant :D

Orlina :ben,euh,merci… je fais ce que je peux…

*¤*

****

IV/ Noyade.

« Je t'aime. »

Tel un disque rayé.

Mais qu'a t'il donc ? 

Il s'est enfui comme un voleur. 

Il m'a fait mal, et je ne lui en veux même pas. 

Où est-il allé ? 

Dans le parc ? J'espère…

Vite, quitter la salle avant le retour de Rogue. De toute façon, il est en retard…

Aller dans le parc, suivant son parfum.

Il était penché au bord du lac, prêt à plonger…

« Harry ? »

« Plouf !!! »

Il est tombé à l'eau !!!

Que faire ? 

Plonger ?

Je dois le sauver…

« Plouf! »

J'ai donc plongé, je l'ai ramené au bord.

Ce qu'il est léger.

Fragile.

Vulnérable… 

Il était inconscient, je ne sentais plus sa respiration. 

Je lui ai alors fait du bouche à bouche.

Et heureusement, il s'est réveillé… 

*¤*

Haïssez-moi, je ne vaux pas mieux…

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'existe ? 

Je porte malheur, il paraît… 

On me l'a dit, plus d'une fois…

La lune est haute ce soir, son reflet brille, illumine le lac.

Le lac…

La lune. Ça me fait penser à lui… 

« _je t'aime…_ »

Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ? 

Moi qui me demandais ce matin ce que je ressentais pour lui… 

La surface du lac est attirante. Comme un aimant, elle m'attire à elle.

Que me trouve -t'il ?

Mon reflet ne m'apprendra rien…

Un bruit, quelqu'un vient… 

Je connais cette silhouette pour l'avoir maintes fois détaillée.

Mais que me trouve - t'il ? 

De nouveau les yeux tournés vers le lac, je m'interrogeais, quand j'ai entendu l'ombre m'appeler.

« Harry !!! »

Et j'ai glissé…

« Plouf ! »

L'eau était froide, c'est à peu près tout ce dont je me rappelle. 

Froide, et un goût étrange.

Puis, le trou noir, jusqu'à me réveiller allongé à terre, avec quelqu'un qui me faisait du bouche à bouche. 

Et qui ??? Draco, bien entendu… 

Minute, j'ai pensé Draco ??? 

Et pourquoi ai-je cette sensation de bien-être ?

De paix ?

Je n'ai pas envie que cet instant s'arrête. Mais voilà qu'il se relève. Il sait que je suis réveillé… 

Il me regarde de ses yeux si doux, ses yeux couleur de lune. 

« Ça va aller Harry ? »

Il m'a appelé Harry. Il vient de me prouver qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi. 

Et j'ai compris.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…

*¤*

H= Bah, on dirait que je vais mieux…

Para= On ne peut mieux…

H= Et je peux savoir ce que je vais faire ???

Para= Nan.

D= Et à moi, tu veux bien le dire ?

Para= Nan. 

H&D= Messante…

Para= Vi. Et aussi Patate, folle, cas désespéré, … Et fière de l'être…

H= Viens, on en tirera rien…

D= Ouais, on a plus intéressant à faire… 

Para= Allez pas trop loin, ou vous louperez le début du prochain chapitre…


	5. Aveu

Oula toutes ces reviews pour moi ????

o_O

Ben jva y répondre, non ???

Vénusa : ben ta pas le choix, en effet :p

andadrielle : il fait pitié ? Lol… c vré ke des fois il est pitoyable ^^

Hanna : pas mieux…

celine.s : vi, j'm bien les embeter :p

océ : Va falloir renoncer à ce regard, je supporte pas… j'ai hésité a mettre la suite, il me fsé peur… 

Auraura Borealis : Ouh maman j'ai peur O: ) Tu serais pas Fan de Eternal tears of sorrow ???

Lululle : Missi Lululle …

misslulu : ne serais-tu point poete ??? Missi pour ton message…J'en suis core toute retournee…

Caroline Black : Missi : )

Nicolina : En fait il yt est pas allé pour le repecher, mais pour mieux le noyer… on, je sors… Missi pour ta Review Nicolina ….

Alfa : Ben la vla :p

Saael' : Tres cher(e) Saael, a mon avis sois tu te trompe ds le texte, soit faut revoir ta traduction … J'ai fait 10 ans d'allemand environ, il ne m'en reste plus grand chose, mais assez pour te dire que « du hast mich gefragt », ça veut « tu m'as demandé »…Lol… Sinon on m'a deja parlé de ce groupe, faut que j'essaye d'en trouver :p Merci pour ta review :p

****

Tonik : Ben euh… *court se planker* Je sais plus quoi dire la… Je crois ke je vais mettre la suite….

*¤*

****

V/ Aveu

Il s'est réveillé, il est vivant.

Ce regard…

Pourquoi ne bouge -t'il pas ? 

Je viens à l'instant de réaliser que je suis toujours au dessus de lui. Il me regarde. 

« Ça va aller Harry ? »

Pourquoi ai-je dit Harry ? Il va encre me frapper, fuir…

Je ferme les yeux, attendant le coup, quand je tombe, tiré vers l'avant, et je sens quelque chose de froid et humide s'emparer de mes lèvres. 

Il…m'embrasse ? 

J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, que je n'ose y croire.

Mais je ne tarde pas à répondre à ses caresses, ses baisers. 

Je me laisse faire.

Malfoy ou pas, je m'en fiche, je me laisse faire. 

D'un geste, il s'est retrouvé au dessus de moi. 

La terre et l'herbe collent à nos robes.

Je ne sens plus la morsure du froid, son corps me réchauffe. 

La chaleur qui s'empare de moi se centralise vers mon bas ventre, mon désir monte…

Je sais qu'il le sent, comme je sens le sien… 

Il fait comme si on faisait ça depuis longtemps, comme si c'était une habitude.

Je romps le baiser, je veux savoir.

Ses lèvres cherchent à reprendre ce que j'ai arrêté. 

« Je t'aime. »

Je retente le coup.

Il ne suspend pas ses caresses.

Il m'aide à me redresser, plante ses yeux si verts dans mon regard que je sais acier, dépose un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres, et répond enfin… 

« Je n'ai plus peur à présent, je viens seulement de comprendre… Je t'aime aussi… »

Ma nuit s'éclaire soudainement.

Lui si taciturne depuis la mort du Seigneur Noir s'ouvre enfin à quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi… 

Il se relève, me tend la main.

Je l'attrape.

Lui s'empare de nouveau de mes lèvres.

« Nous devrions rentrer si nous ne voulons pas avoir de problèmes. »

Et c'est moi qui dit ça ? 

« Pourquoi interrompre ce moment ? »

Quelle question pertinente…

Il m'épatera toujours…

Pourquoi ?

« Pour en profiter plus encore demain… »

De nouveau, un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres, pour j'espère ne plus le quitter. 

Je passe un doigt sur ses lèvres, elles sont si douces… 

Et avant de céder de nouveau à la tentation offerte par son physique affolant, je le prend par la main, lui souris, et l'entraîne vers le château.

~¤*¤~

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…

Je ne sais pourquoi, il ferme les yeux.

Alors je l'attrape par le col, je l'attire à moi. 

Et enfin, je goûte à ses lèvres de moi-même.

Il répond à mon baiser, j'en suis heureux… 

Il se laisse un peu faire, même s'il répond à mes caresses. 

Alors, je prend le dessus.

D'un geste, je renverse la situation. 

Je suis au dessus de lui.

À travers nos robes trempées auxquelles collent des mottes de terres et d'herbe, je sens son corps qui réchauffe le mien. 

Je sens son désir contre le mien, nos respirations qui se synchronisent. 

Je sens la vie reprendre possession de mon corps. 

J'aimerais que cet instant ne cesse jamais, rester éternellement dans ses bras. 

Mais voilà qu'il rompt le contact de nos lèvres. 

Non, je ne veux pas que cet instant cesse. 

Plus qu'une pensée : reprendre ce contact interrompu. 

Je n'arrête pas pour autant mes caresses, ni lui les siennes. il est si tendre avec moi.

Sa bouche s'ouvre, je sais ce qu'il va dire, et je n'ai plus peur. 

Plus peur d'entendre ces mots, s'ils viennent de sa bouche…

« Je t'aime. »

Il répète ces mots, tel un disque rayé. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de fuir en les entendant. 

Alors, je me mets à genoux sur ses jambes, je l'aide à s'asseoir. Il veut une réponse.

Je le sais.

Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux gris, un peu comme l'écume d'un océan malmené par une tempête intérieure, dépose un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui répond enfin…

« Je n'ai plus peur à présent, je viens seulement de comprendre… Je t'aime aussi… »

Son regard m'apparaît soulagé, comme si son esprit torturé n'attendait que cette phrase pour être libéré. 

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, je me relève.

Sans doute le froid qui m'engourdit de nouveau…

Je lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever… Et dès qu'il est de nouveau face à moi, je recommence à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres m'attirent tel un aimant. 

« Nous devrions rentrer si nous ne voulons pas avoir de problèmes. »

Et c'est lui qui dit ça ? Sans doute son devoir de préfet en chef qui commence à le rendre raisonnable…

« Pourquoi interrompre ce moment ? »

J'ai osé dire ça ? Moi ? 

Il me regarde, un sourire coquin aux lèvres…

« Pour en profiter plus encore demain… »

Je ne peux plus 'empêcher de sourire, c'est plus fort que moi.

Sans mot dire, il passe un doigt sur mes lèvres. Ses mains sont si douces…

Je le sens encore plus quand sa main se saisit de la mienne, pour m'entraîner vers le château. 

Je le suis, je suis heureux. J'ai envie de crier à tue tête mon bonheur, mais nous nous ferions attraper par Rusard… 

En bas de l'escalier du Grand Hall, il m'embrasse, et me murmure au creux de l'oreille… 

« Bonne nuit, et à demain mon Amour… »

*¤*

D&H = Snif, c'est booooooooooo

Para= C'est ça…

D&H= On s'ennuie, mais c'était beau…

Para= Mouais… Queske vous mijotez vous 2 ?

H&D= *air méga innocent qui trompe personne* oh mais rien…

Para= Pas rassurée moi…


	6. Début de lendemains…

**__**

Whesh !!! Tout ça de reviews ???????

Ouééééééééééé

*court dans tous les sens*

Hem, désolée…..

Et désolée aussi pour le retard… Mais j'étais bloquée sur une histoire ( Aventures Magiques sur Fictionpress des fois que ça interesserait quelqu'un :D ) et je n'arrivais plus à écrire sur cette fic… Et après j'ai bloqué pour cause d'inspiration en vacances …

Enfin bon, voilà (enfin ?) un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, je vais me faire assassiner d'ailleurs… lol….. Genre… « tout ça pour ça ???? »

Ben ouais….

Je coupe mes chapitres au pif, ou au sadisme, suivant mon humeur :p

Pour celui là, vous allez vite deviner :D

Bon trève de bavardages….

Disclaimer = je t'aime pas cher disclaimer, mais je suis bien obligée de dire que les personnages que je manipule avec perversité ne sont pas à moi…. Désolée pour vous…

Ah oui, j'allais oublier… Ce chapitre comprend un tout pitit mini spoiler du tome 5 O: ) 

*¤*

**_Celinette_****_ : Vi, il en a bcp de la chance… et il a refusé de partager avec moi…._**

**_celine.s_****_ : Vivi y a une suite la preuve elle est la :D_**

**_Athanea DarkShadow_****_ : Bah, je sais pas trop pour la suite, ce que je sais c'est que j'ai commencé le chapitre 7 ( sisi c'est vrai :D ) et que si je survis aux reviews du 6, cela pourrait devenir interessant…_**

**_Caroline Black_****_ : j'en ai jamais écrit, mais il y a une première fois à tout O: )_**

Kalysha : Preferais-je les reviews poetiques ? Je ne sais… Lol… Voilà la suite :D

Aurora Borealis : Fan de Eternal Tears Of Sorrow_. C'est un groupe de metal, et je sais plus si c une chanson ou un album qui s'appelle Aurora Borealis d'eux… Je sens que les menaces vont reprendre…_

*¤*

Encore désolée pour l'attente, j'essaierai de reprendre mon rythme de un chapitre par semaine …. ( probablement le samedi….)

*¤*

VI/ Début de lendemains…

Aurais-je rêvé ? 

Pourvu que non. Pourvu que cet instant de bonheur, au bord du lac, n'ait pas été un rêve.

Toute la nuit, je n'ai pu dormir. 

Je revoyais son sourire quand il m'a enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait. 

Je sentais encore ses mains sur mon corps, son corps sur le mien.

Et au petit matin, une douche froide, nécessaire… Plus que nécessaire…

Je pensais à lui plus encore que d'habitude. 

Je me suis empêché de justesse de me mettre à chanter à haute voix mon amour pour le Survivant… 

Le Survivant… Quel surnom ridicule pour un être si précieux à l'humanité… ou à moi, simplement. 

Il est bien plus que cela. Bien plus qu'un nom, ou une cicatrice. 

Assis à ma table, je surveille la porte de la Grande Salle. J'attend qu'il arrive. 

Et il arrive. Les deux _personnes_ qui l'accompagnent, pour rester poli, le collent. 

Je croyait que les deux tourtereaux le laissaient de côté… Seulement quand ça les arrange apparemment. 

Je vois sa tête pivoter, il sourit dans ma direction. Un sourire que je lui rend discrètement. 

Je baisse alors ma tête vers mon déjeuner, que j'aimerais tant le prendre avec lui. 

Je sens un regard qui réchauffe ma nuque. Ce sont ses yeux verts qui me fixent. 

D'un signe, il me fait comprendre qu'il va sortir, qu'il voudrait que je le rejoigne. 

Il se lève, s'éloigne.

~¤*¤~

Je sors, je sens son regard me suivre, et sais que lui va faire pareil sous peu. 

Je ne me suis pas trompé, il sort. Seul. 

Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps ses gardes du corps restent au loin… 

Depuis l'exécution de son père, justement. 

J'avance jusqu'à la salle sur demande, que j'ai beaucoup utilisée lors de notre cinquième année. Il me suit toujours. Il sait s'en servir. 

Enfin, il entre.

Nous nous observions, attendant que quelqu'un rompe le silence oppressant de la pièce, quand il a pris une grande inspiration, et …

*¤*

Para= Niark niark niark !!!!

D= T'as pas honte ?

Para= NAN !!!!

****

*¤*

Pataper !!!!!!!!


	7. « Deep in a dream, for true love first K...

**__**

*BONANÉE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voici la suite de notre histoire… Je voulais pas la mettre avant demain, et puis je me suis dit « flûte »… lol…

Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais ils font 2 pages à l'écrit, c'est court, mais bon, je suis pô douée….

RAR : 

Polly Pink : Si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la suite, nananèreuh !!!!!!!

Alfa : Bizarrement non, je n'ai pas honte, mais bon, voilà la suite… Je vais essayer de recommencer à updater tous les samedis :p

Sandrine Lupin : Oui je sais, mais…. J'avais perdu l'inspiration :'( Désolée, vraiment…. 

*¤*

VII/ « Deep in a dream, for true love first Kiss »

( _« **Profondément dans un rêve, pour un premier baiser d'amour véritable **», FantasMic, Nightwish [Wishmaster] _)

- Ce matin, en me réveillant, je me sentais bien, comme sortant d'un beau rêve… Je crois avoir rêvé la nuit dernière… Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un rêve… Même si j'ai peur de savoir… Peur de me rendre compte que j'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller. 

Il m'a regardé attentivement, hésitant. Probablement comme moi je le regardais à cet instant.

- Quoi que si… Dis-le moi… Ai-je rêvé ou non ?

- J'espère ne pas avoir rêvé moi non plus…

Il me sourit. Je n'ai pas rêvé, lui non plus. J'en suis sûr. 

Les doutes s'envoles, les derniers voiles se lèvent…

Et nous sommes tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant où nous nous étions arrêtés la veille. 

Beni soit le samedi, et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas cours. 

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire, nous regardant seulement. Simplement. 

Sa main passant dans mes cheveux, mon regard perdu dans ses yeux émeraudes. 

Des heures sans doutes. 

Puis mes mains ont trouvé le chemin de son visage, que j'ai caressé du bout des doigts. 

Ce visage que j'ai contemplé si souvent de loin, et qui me hantait… Sa peau est si douce que j'en ai des frissons. 

Je crois que des heures entières je pourrais l'effleurer, sans jamais me lasser de ce faible contact. 

Le soir arriva trop vite. Harry fit apparaître quelques lumières, et planta ses yeux dans les miens. 

J'ai alors réalisé que j'avais eu la veille, mon premier baiser sincère. La première fois que j'aimais vraiment et profondément la personne que j'embrassais. 

Harry. 

****

~*¤*~

Il faisait nuit depuis peu, j'ai fait apparaître de douces lumières, afin que ce moment ne finisse jamais. 

Nous avons passé l'après midi à nous observer, sans mot dire, entre sourires et caresses pleines de douceur. 

Et maintenant, j'ai envie que ce moment devienne éternité. 

En un souffle, un murmure, il me redéclare sa flamme.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je connais pour l'avoir souvent vu dans les yeux de Ron quand il observait Hermione à la dérobée. Espoir & Amour mélangés.

« Je t'aime Drago. »

Et de sourires en sourires, de paroles en paroles, nous apprenons à nous connaître. 

Je commence à connaître le jeune homme derrière le masque de porcelaine, comme lui apprend à connaître celui qui se trouve derrière une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. 

Quand un nom cache le cœur d'une personne, cela peut susciter tant de choses… 

La haine de nos noms nous avait fait oublier la personne qui se trouvait derrière : l'être Humain qui avait dans son cœur des sentiments enfouis profondément. Si profondément qu'ils ont bien failli ne jamais être découverts, à cause de nos noms. 

Dans la semaine, nous ne nous voyons pas assez à mon goût, mais depuis deux mois, nous passons tous les week-ends enfermés dans cette sale, à discuter, à apprendre ce que personne ne sait l'un de l'autre. 

Et personne d'autre que nous ne sait ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle. C'est notre secret. 

Et c'est ensemble, dans cette salle, que nous avons pris une décision importante : nous allions mettre les gens devant le fait accompli. 

Et le lundi suivant, un peu plus de deux mois après qu'il m'ait sauvé des eaux et de ma folie, nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall, au bas du grand Escalier… Et nous sommes entrés main dans la main dans la Grand Salle pour le petit déjeuner… 

**__**

*¤*

Suis sûre que je vais encore vous decevoir… :'(


	8. Une matinée tant attendue…

**_Kekoooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_Hihi…_**

****

****

**_Comment ça va bien ???????????_**

****

****

**_Bon, je vous ai bien embétés…._**

****

****

****

**_Nicolina = Bah tant mieux hein … :D  Bonne lecture… Même si… tu sais quoi… )_**

****

****

**_Alfa_****_ = Mais c'est pô fini euh !!!!!!_**

****

****

**_Roxy_****_ = Roxynette !!! Toila ????? Wééééééééééé !!!!!!! _**

****

****

**_Kalysha_****_ = Qu'il vienne boucles d'or, je l'attend de pied ferme !!! ( je me comprend… Si vous voulez comprendre vous aussi, allez faire un tour du coté de « invasion »…)_**

****

****

**_Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Undomiel, qui m'a aidée à écrire le poème de D à H :D   Encore merci ma Sistanouchette (k)_**

**_*¤*_**

****

****

**VIII/ Une matinée tant attendue…**

Le lundi tant attendu est enfin arrivé… Nous allons mettre le monde devant le fait… 

Ce matin, ma tête était emplie de mots de joie, de crainte. 

J'ai saisi un parchemin, de l'encre, et j'ai écrit pour lui…

_Nous sommes le jour et la nuit, _

_Mais nous avons réussi à nous rencontrer,_

_Tu es le jour, moi la nuit, _

_Je t'aime alors que je te maudissais,_

_Tu m'as ouvert aux sentiments,_

_Tu as sauvé mon âme des Enfers, _

_Sans toi, je serais dément, _

_Sans toi, que faire ?_

_Émeraude sont tes yeux_

_Acier sont les miens._

_Avec toi tout est bleu_

_Comme un jour sans lendemains. _

_Je suis tombé amoureux_

_D'un éclat de lumière latent_

_La bonté d'un ange qui fut malheureux_

_Tu es jusqu'à mon sang_

_Chacun des traits de ton visage_

_Et un bonheur que personne n'envisage_

_J'ai envie de parcourir ton corps_

_D'une main brûlante d'un amour si fort_

_Aujourd'hui est spécial pour tous_

_Nous allons affronter une dure épreuve,_

_Mais ce sera pour nous_

_La plus pure des preuves…_

_J'aime un ange_

_Un ange brun_

_J'aime un ange_

_Un ange, simplement. _

J'ai roulé mon parchemin, et l'ai accroché à la serre de mon hibou, puis l'ai envoyé à Harry. 

Il était encore tôt, Crabbe & Goyle ronflaient allègrement, et le jour pointait à peine. 

Je suis alors parti m'habiller, tout en sifflotant un air assez connu chez les moldus, que j'avais entendu lors d'un court séjour en France. Je m'étais fait traduire le texte que tout le monde trouvait très beau. Et il l'était. 

Quand je suis ressorti de la salle de bains, mes voisins de chambrée s'éveillaient. 

Je suis vite sorti, pour m'asseoir dans la salle commune, au coin du feu, attendant que tout le monde soit sorti afin de remonter vers le Grand Hall où j'avais rendez-vous avec l'homme de ma vie. 

Il est là, en bas du Grand escalier, il m'attend…

J'arrive à lui, il prend ma main, et ensemble, nous avançons jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle. Nous sommes les derniers, bien sûr. C'était prévu ainsi. 

Je dois serrer sa main un peu fort, sous l'effet de la crainte, car il me murmure à l'oreille de rester calme, et naturel. De rester « moi. »

Il a poussé un grand soupir, et nous avons passé la porte, main dans la main. 

La plupart des regards se sont tournés vers nous. J'ai vu la plupart des élèves s'étrangler de surprise, sans parler de Rogue qui est soudain devenu violacé. McGonnagal, affichant son éternel masque de rigueur, a tapé dans le dos de Rogue, et il a recraché quelque chose.

Main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, nous avançons vers la table des Gryffondors. 

Il s'est alors tourné vers moi, a déposé un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, et s'est assis, lâchant ma main. J'allais m'éloigner vers ma propre table, quand il m'a de nouveau attiré à lui, me faisant asseoir à ses côtés. D'un regard, il dissuada les autres de protester, et il commença à manger, comme s'il était naturel que je sois avec eux. 

Je sentais le regard des Gryffondors peser sur moi, tout comme les regards de tous les autres élèves de ce Collège. Pourtant, je me sentais bien à cette table. Cela était probablement dû à la présence de mon Harry. 

Il a continué à faire comme si j'étais Gryffondor, comme si c'était ma place, et ce malgré les regards furibonds de ses toutous habituels. Pardon… Ses amis… Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. 

Ma tête tourne un peu sous le coup de l'émotion. Comme je l'aime, comme j'aime être avec lui… Peu importe ce que pensent les autres, peu importe ceux qu'ils diront. Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi…

Et après le déjeuner, la journée de cours, longue, affreuse. Nous nous sommes assis ensemble en potions. Rogue nous a évité, du regard et du verbe. Cela fait des vacances de ne pas l'entendre accabler Harry, je dois l'admettre. 

Harry. Comme ce nom sonne étrangement doucement à mon oreille… 

Le soir venu, je redoute le moment de le quitter afin de retrouver ma salle commune, mon dortoir, mes Serpentards… 

La journée est passée bien trop vite…

Arrivé devant la statuette de Erik le Rouge, je prononce le mot de passe « Dominus », et entre enfin dans ma seconde maison.

Les Serpentards sont là, à attendre je ne sais quoi… 

« Vous êtes tous là ? Qu'attendez-vous ? »

Leurs bouches se sont tordues en rictus…

« Toi. »

Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question… 

~*¤*~

Mettre tout Poudlard devant le fait accompli. Je me demande si c'est une sage décision… 

En pensant à lui, je me remémore ces mots que Hermione m'avaient traduits il y a quelques temps, lors d'un voyage en France pour les vacances… Un refrain dont la douceur m'avait frappé, et que j'ai appris par cœur. Un refrain Moldu, pour mon sorcier préféré…

_Moi je te promets  
une belle histoire  
que plus personne ne me parlera  
que plus personne  
ne me touchera_

_  
Moi je te promets  
une belle histoire  
que plus jamais on n'oubliera  
et que plus jamais  
on ne se quittera _

Comme tous les jours, je me suis réveillé tôt. Comme tous les jours, j'ai filé à la salle de bain, puis dans la salle commune, attendant que le jour soit totalement levé.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. 

J'étais assis depuis un petit moment dans ce fauteuil crapaud rouge posé au coin du feu, quand un hibou a toqué au carreau. Il m'a tendu sa patte, et j'ai défait le parchemin. Je l'ai ouvert, et il contenait un poème. Un superbe poème de Draco, pour moi.

_J'aime un ange_

_Un ange brun_

_J'aime un ange_

_Un ange, simplement. _

Ces derniers vers sonnent encore dans ma tête. J'ai beau connaître ses sentiments depuis deux mois maintenant, j'ai toujours un peu de mal. Mais je ne lui dis pas. 

Je suis allé dissimuler ce parchemin sous mon matelas avant le réveil de mes camarades. Réveil qui n'a pas tardé… J'ai juste eu le temps de m'asseoir sur mon lit avant de voir Dean, Seasmus & Neville se réveiller. Ron ronflait toujours. Dean me fit un clin d'œil, et vida un verre d'eau sur la tête de Ron, qui se réveilla en sursaut…

« Méouimékoimékeskispass' ???? »

Et devant nous hilares, il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains en râlant. 

Je suis redescendu à la salle commune, et j'ai attendu dans mon fauteuil habituel que tout le monde soit parti. Personne ne s'était réellement préoccupé de savoir pourquoi je ne venais pas avec eux.

Quand tout fut désert, j'ai à mon tour franchi le portrait, et je suis descendu dans le Grand Hall. Mon cœur battait la chamade. 

Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre, il a vite été là. Tout le monde était dans cette salle, sauf nous. La Grande Salle. Notre objectif du jour. 

J'ai pris sa main, et je l'ai entraîné à ma suite en direction de cette salle. Devant la porte, nous avons stoppé. Il appréhende. Comme je le comprends… 

Je sens à la pression de sa main sur la mienne qu'il est très nerveux. Je lui murmure quelques mots pour le calmer, sa main se détend. J'ouvre. Nous entrons. Main dans la main, nous avançons. 

Tous les regards se tournent vers nous… Il fallait s'y attendre. 

Mais la seule réaction que je guette, c'est celle de Ron & Hermione. Les autres, je m'en moque éperdument. 

Le regard de Ron hésite entre haine, colère, dégoût, surprise. Hermione semble prête à défaillir. 

Je resserre mon emprise sur la main de Draco, et l'emmène à ma suite dans la direction de ma table. Et là, je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis m'installe. 

Il semble un instant dérouté, je le tire à nouveau à moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'éloigne. Je suis accro. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai forcé à s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, lui, si fier d'être Serpentard. Et il n'a pas bronché. 

D'un regard, j'ai fait taire les possibles remarques, et personne n'a dit un mot. J'ai commencé à déjeuner, ignorant délibérément les regards de Ron, et de tous les autres d'ailleurs. Seul m'importait Draco à présent. 

Il a l'air bien ici, avec moi. J'espère que c'est le cas pour lui, comme ça l'est pour moi. Je ne me sens bien qu'avec lui. Lui qui est à la fois ma nuit, et mon soleil. Ma raison de vivre. 

Je ne lui ai pas dit merci pour son poème, il faudra que j'y pense. Je lui dois tant à présent. 

L'heure des cours, côte à côte avec lui quand ils sont communs avec les Serpentards… Un régal. Même le cours de potions a été vivable, Rogue nous évitant soigneusement. 

Je sentais que Ron brûlait de me dire quelque chose, mais Hermione l'en empêchait silencieusement. 

Pourquoi n'a t'on pas plus de cours en commun avec les Serpentards ? Je me le demande… 

Quand je pense que j'ai cru le haïr durant 6 ans, et qu'il m'a fallu un bain glacé et frôler la mort de nouveau pour réaliser… 

Dès que je pense à lui, mes pensées deviennent musique… Et c'est en sifflotant toujours ce même air que je suis rentré à ma salle commune le soir, le cœur lourd de ne pas rester avec lui plus longtemps. 

Songeant que cette journée avait été bien trop courte, j'ai prononcé machinalement le mot de passe « Constellation » devant le tableau. 

Derrière le tableau, j'étais attendu. Attendu par Ron, Hermione, et quelques curieux.

J'ai voulu les éviter, pour éviter les questions… Mais cette fois-ci Hermione n'a pas pu retenir Ron. Il s'est jeté sur moi, et m'a mis son poing dans la figure. 

Les autres nous ont séparés. Ils savent bien qu'il vaut mieux calmer Ron quand il est comme ça… Je ne suis même pas en colère après lui. Je comprend ce qu'il ressent. Il pense certainement que je l'ai trahi. Il hait Malfoy, et je traîne avec lui, avec celui qu'il hait plus que tout. Pour lui, c'est une trahison. Alors ce crochet du droit, je l'ai mérité. 

De l'autre bout de la salle où les autres ceinturent mon meilleur ami, s'il le reste malgré tout, une voix s'élève. Sa voix.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

La réponse me semble évidente. Il est au bord des larmes.

- Parce que je l'aime.

- Plus que moi ?

- Tu es mon meilleur Ami. Lui, je l'aime… C'est mon amour. Ce 'est pas pareil, Ron.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de… vous ?

- Tu étais occupé par ton propre amour. J'ai essayé de vous parler, mais vous avez toujours mieux à faire. Vous m'oubliez, … L'un de vous a t'il remarqué que je n'étais presque plus jamais dans cette salle ? Personne. Et vous êtes mes amis… Alors, ne viens pas demander pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Ne demandez pas ça. Demandez vous plutôt pourquoi vous n'avez rien entendu. Bonne nuit. 

Et sans plus les écouter, je suis parti dans mon dortoir. Je me suis couché tout habillé, après avoir isolé magiquement mon lit. Derrière ces rideaux et ces sortilèges, j'ai la paix. 

Je peux verser les larmes de dépit qui me guettaient. J'ai engueulé mes meilleurs amis. Mais il faut qu'ils comprennent. 

Soudain, j'ai senti une douleur inconnue monter en moi. Et j'ai entendu mes rideaux s'ouvrir, malgré mes protections. McGonnagal se tenait dans l'ouverture, essoufflée.

« Potter… Malefoy… Infirmerie… Immédiatement... »

*¤*

**_Suis-je pardonnée ?????_**

****

****

**_………_**


	9. Premières difficultés

**_On est samedi… Et devinez koi ??? Ben voila la suite !!!!!!_**

****

****

**_Hihi_****__**

****

****

**_RAR : _**

**_Kamy_****_ : Ma prochaine fic, mes chapitres devraient être plus longs… Enfin, j'espere ^__^_**

****

**_Angelyuna_****_ : Ben tu vas savoir la :D_**

****

**_Serpentine, ze demoniak spirit : Wha euh.. merchi…._**

****

**_celine.s : Merci toi :D Et puis, c'est pô grave ^^_**

****

**_dansloup_****_ : Je sens ke je vais être haïe après ce chapitre… O : )_**

****

**_Alfa : Chuis contente d'être à l'abri derrière mon pc moi des fois… lol_**

****

**_Venusa : Pas de soucis soeurette… T'aura la suite :D_**

****

**_Roxy_****_ : les bagarres ça fait désordre… Ptdr…_**

****

**_Nyonoshii : Merci pour tes compliments… Si tu as le temps, vas faire un tour du coté des fics de Undomiel Nimalde… Elle m'a aidé à écrire mon poème. Ce jour là je séchais carrément :D_**

****

**_Aurora_****_ Borealis_****_ : Si tu m'as manqué… Ah oui ???? T'entends des voix ??? oula, elle est nulle celle la… Oublie, j'ai rien dit…_**

****

**_Clau_****_ : Tada !!! La vla la suite !!!!!_**

****

**_Celinette : Ptdr…. (« alleeeeez me chercheeeeer Jesuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!!!!!!!!! ») Oui, ça sent mauvais chez les serpentards…. Hihi_**

****

**_Nicolina : Salut Nic' !!! Même quand on a rien à se dire j'adore papoter avec toi :D_**

**_La suite Samedi prochain, enfin, je vais essayer :D_**

*¤*

**IX/Premières difficultés**

« Toi. »

Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question, car à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Zabini donna le signal de l'assaut. Je ne peux qualifier cela autrement… 

Il ont sauté sur moi, la plupart des garçons, et les coups ont plu. 

Le temps est passé si lentement à ce moment là… Au bout d'un moment, je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus les coups. L'odeur du sang montait. Elle était omniprésente et semblait les rendre fous. Fous de haine. 

J'ai cru discerner ces paroles…

« Pour avoir Trahi la maison de Serpentard, te voilà puni. Pour avoir lié amitié avec Potter, notre plus grand ennemi, te voilà puni. Pour avoir entamé une relation amoureuse avec cette abomination qu'est Potter, te voilà puni. Qu'avez-vous à ajouter Malefoy ? »

Mes oreilles se bouchaient à cause d'un liquide poisseux, je ne voyais plus rien. J'ignore qui a parlé. Les coups ne cessent pas.

J'ignore si j'ai parlé, ou hurlé…

« **JE L'AIME !!! **»

Et j'ai eu l'impression d'être piétiné par un troupeau d'hyppogriffes déchaînés. Enfin, je crois que ça fait cet effet là, car cela n'a jamais été mon cas. Je devrais peut-être demander à Umbridge, même si elle l'a été par des Centaures… 

Puis plus rien.

Quand je me suis éveillé, le calme régnait. Je sentais des présences apaisantes à mes côtés, sans pour autant les voir.

- Harry ?

- Je suis là près de toi.

- Je sais, je sens ta présence. Qui d'autre est là ? Pourquoi il fait tout noir ?

Des soupirs embarrassés répondirent.

Mon amour reprit : 

- Tu t'es fait passer à tabac par les garçons de ta maison… 

- Sans blagues ?

Je ne voulais pas y croire…

- Laisse-moi parler chéri. 

- Oui, désolé.

- Tu t'es donc fait tabasser. C'est pour ça que tu es ici, à l'infirmerie. 

- Je suis à l'infirmerie ? 

- Oui.

- Pourquoi Mrs Pomfresh n'ouvre t'elle pas les rideaux ? Il fait noir… Allumez la lumière, s'il vous plait… 

- Ils sont ouverts, et la lumière est allumée. Chéri, comment te dire… Tu es aveugle…

- Définitivement ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Et il n'y a pas que ça. Je vais laisser Mrs Pomfresh t'expliquer, c'est son rôle.

Je l'ai senti bouger, mais sans lâcher ma main. 

Et l'infirmière a commencé à parler. À l'en croire, je serais aveugle suite à un traumatisme crânien bénin, dû à des coups répétés au visage et à l'arrière de la tête. J'aurais quelques côtes brisées, une jambe en très mauvais état, et un bras cassé. Sans parler de mes doigts… Mais mon état ne m'intéresse pas. Seul compte pour moi le contact de sa main sur la mienne, même si je ne sens pas grand chose, il me rassure. 

Peu à peu, le silence se fait… Je sais que Harry est toujours là. Il caresse toujours doucement le dos de ma main. Mais sommes-nous seuls ?

- Tu n'as pas eu de représailles toi ?

- Si. J'ai un œil au beurre noir maintenant. 

- Oh. Je suis sûr qu'il te va très bien. C'est un cadeau de la part de qui ?

- Ron.

- M'étonne pas… 

- Il pense que je l'ai trahi. C'est normal… 

- Je préfère ne rien dire…

- Et tu devrais dormir. Tu dois boire cette potion pour tes os. Demain, tu aura un squelette tout neuf. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester, mais rien ne m'empêchera de revenir. Bonne nuit mon amour.

Et il déposa un baiser d'au revoir sur mes lèvres. 

Moi qui attendait plus…

~*¤*~

« _Potter… Malefoy… Infirmerie… Immédiatement... _»

J'ai bondi hors de mon lit, et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, sur un lit, gisait inanimé celui pour qui mon cœur bat. Son visage si pâle et si pur habituellement était maculé de sang. Son sang apparemment. 

Il respirait avec peine.

- OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qui a fait ça ????? Dîtes-le moi, que j'aille lui faire manger ses tripes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Je crois que j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi même… Rogue m'a giflé, et j'ai volé contre le mur, mais sans douleur.

- Vous venger ne servirait à rien, Potter. Et puis, la moitié de la gente masculine de sa maison a participé à ce passage à tabac. 

- Charmants garçons que vos élèves, professeur…

- Oh ça va, hein ? Je n'y suis pour rien moi !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça… 

L'infirmière arrivait. Je laissais Rogue continuer à déballer ses salades au mur, et suis allé voir Mrs Pomfresh pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Elle me dit de m'asseoir, et d'attendre tranquillement qu'elle ait terminé d'examiner son patient, et de nettoyer & panser ses plaies. 

Rogue avait raison, me venger ne servirait à rien… Strictement à rien… A part peut-être à me retrouver dans le même état que Draco. Ou pire, car ils me haïssent plus encore. À quoi cela servirait-il ? 

- J'ai terminé Monsieur Potter.

- Comment va t'il Mrs Pomfresh ?

- Mal. Il a plusieurs os brisés, d'autres sont  fêlés. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Il a reçu énormément de coups, de forces variées. Il en a reçu beaucoup à la tête aussi. S'il passe la nuit, nous serons fixés sur son état. Il y a risque de traumatisme crânien aggravé. Nous en saurons plus demain matin. 

Elle m'a alors fixé, alors que je m'approchais du lit de Draco.

- Vous pouvez le veiller si vous voulez. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je parviendrai à vous faire partir… 

- Vous pensez juste. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser. 

- Bien. Mais ne le chahutez pas… Attendez qu'il se réveille…

- Comptez sur moi madame.

Elle s'éloigna, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, je crois. 

Et j'ai veillé toute la nuit à son chevet, à guetter le moindre de ses soupirs, le moindre de ses mouvements… 

Jusqu'au moment où Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonnagal sont arrivés. 

L'attente a repris, attendant l'avis de Mrs Pomfresh. Il avait passé la nuit, c'était merveilleux. 

- Il a passé la nuit, c'est le principal. Il devrait s'en sortir. Mais il y a de grandes chances qu'il garde des séquelles des coups qu'il a reçus à la tête…

- Séquelles ?

- Amnésie, perte de la vue… 

- Aïe… Que pourrait-il oublier ? 

- N'importe quoi. On ne sait pas comment fonctionne l'amnésie. Advienne que pourra…

Je n'ai pas répondu. Et intérieurement, j'ai prié. Prié très fort, moi qui ne suis pas croyant. 

C'est alors que ses yeux se sont ouverts. Ces yeux d'écume, de tempête intérieure. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas oublié. Qu'il ne nous ait pas oubliés. 

- Harry ?

- Je suis là près de toi.

- Je sais, je sens ta présence. Qui d'autre est là ? Pourquoi il fait tout noir ?

Que répondre ? 

J'entends les autres soupirer. Moi-même, je crois que je l'ai fait... Comment lui dire ?

- Tu t'es fait passer à tabac par les garçons de ta maison… 

- Sans blagues ?

Toujours son humour parfois tellement déplacé…

- Laisse-moi parler chéri. 

- Oui, désolé.

- Tu t'es donc fait tabasser. C'est pour ça que tu es ici, à l'infirmerie. 

- Je suis à l'infirmerie ? 

- Oui.

- Pourquoi Mrs Pomfresh n'ouvre t'elle pas les rideaux ? Il fait noir… Allumez la lumière, s'il vous plait… 

- Ils sont ouverts, et la lumière est allumée. Chéri, comment te dire… Tu es aveugle…

Bravo Harry, quel tact !!!!

- Définitivement ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Et il n'y a pas que ça. Je vais laisser Mrs Pomfresh t'expliquer, c'est son rôle.

Je tiens sa main pendant que l'infirmière lui explique. Je le sens tressaillir sous mes doigts. Enfin, ils s'éloignent, nous laissant seuls, après une recommandation de l'infirmière… Je n'aurais pas le droit de rester bien longtemps avec lui. 

- Tu n'as pas eu de représailles toi ?

- Si. J'ai un œil au beurre noir maintenant. 

- Oh. Je suis sûr qu'il te va très bien. C'est un cadeau de la part de qui ?

- Ron.

- M'étonne pas… 

- Il pense que je l'ai trahi. C'est normal… 

- Je préfère ne rien dire…

- Et tu devrais dormir. Tu dois boire cette potion pour tes os. Demain, tu aura un squelette tout neuf. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester, mais rien ne m'empêchera de revenir. Bonne nuit mon amour.

Je l'ai embrassé doucement, et j'ai bien vu à son expression qu'il n'était pas content… Mais l'infirmière était à l'autre bout de la salle, nous surveillant… Ou plutôt veillant sur son patient… 

Je suis rentré le plus vite possible à mon dortoir, ignorant tout le monde. Je me suis de nouveau isolé sur mon lit, séchant même les cours… Il était réveillé, il s'en sortirait. 


	10. Pardonné

Venusa = la vengeance, il va la mettre au congelo… ben koi ? c'est un plat qui se mange froid nan ????

June= merci, enfin qq1 ki me comprend ^^

celine.s = tu verras :D

Celinette = Ah bah ouais mais bon… euh… I walk on a shit, no matter, cos' I love you for ever… 

Orlina= je n'ai pas encore décidé de son sort… D

Nyonoshii= Merchi bcp….  Cha fait plaisir de lire cha :D

Miaou

Voldarchie & Clau = Vous zen faites pa, la vla la suite ^^

Kalysha = Merci pr cette superbe review… Pour l'amnesie ben, … on va dire que j'oublie, lol… J'ai deja compliké mon affaire avec cette histoire la… 

Serpentine = Ma povre, … Les happy ends et moi, ça fait rarement bon ménage… mais je feré ptet un effort… ché pas….

*¤*

**X/Pardonné**

J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long, très long sommeil. 

Il fait toujours aussi noir. 

J'appelle, personne ne répond.

Suis-je seul ?

On prend ma main. Je reconnais ce toucher. C'est lui. Il était là, à coté, en silence.

- Dray, je n'ai pas le droit d'être là. Mais je voulais te voir.  J'ai senti que tu allais te réveiller. Alors je suis venu quand même.

- Tu as bravé le dragon pour moi ?

- Mrs Pomfresh est très sympathique tu sais, juste un peu mère poule avec ses patients. 

- Je sais. C'est un ange.

- Ange ou dragon, il faut choisir !!!

- Mrs Pomfresh !!!! 

Harry & moi avions crié en même temps. 

- Môssieu Potter… Vous savez pourtant que je vous ai INTEDIT de venir ici, surtout quand je n'y suis pas.

- Mais quand vous y êtes, je ne peux pas entrer. J'voulais juste le voir moi !!! 

- Mouais. Ça ira pour cette fois. Je vous laisse dix minutes. Ne le fatiguez pas. 

J'ai écouté les pas de l'infirmière qui s'éloignait, et j'ai de nouveau senti le souffle de mon Gryffondor préféré sur mon visage. 

- Tu me manques. Énormément.

- Dis-moi, Harry. Tu n'as pas cherché à te venger n'est-ce pas ? 

- Rogue m'en a empêché. 

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment il a réussi cet exploit…

- En m'encastrant dans le mur.

- Oh… pas de bobo ?

- J'en ai vu d'autres. 

- C'est vrai… Mais je voulais juste te dire… Cherche pas à te venger. Tu ne les connais pas. Et encore… Je les connais moins bien que je ne pensais. Je sais qu'ils sont vendus corps et âmes, et que surtout ils haïssent les Gryffondors. 

- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ? Ils m'attendaient dans la salle commune. Et les coups ont plu tout de suite. Et j'ai juste entendu : «_ Pour avoir Trahi la maison de Serpentard, te voilà puni. Pour avoir lié amitié avec Potter, notre plus grand ennemi, te voilà puni. Pour avoir entamé une relation amoureuse avec cette abomination qu'est Potter, te voilà puni. Qu'avez-vous à ajouter Malefoy ? »_

- Ils sont vaches. 

- Ce sont des Serpentards. 

- Tous ne sont pas comme ça.

- Heureusement que tu le dis, où tu aurais eu à faire à moi. 

- Maman j'ai peur.

- Les dix minutes sont passées.

- Mrs Pomfresh !!! Encore deux minutes !

- Je vous croyais plus raisonnable monsieur Malfoy. Si dans deux minutes, monsieur Potter n'est pas dehors, il n'aura plus le droit de venir. 

- Merci madame…

- Ma bonté me perdra…

L'infirmière s'éloigna, et…

- Ben tu sais y faire…

- J'ai été a bonne école. 

- Je dois y aller, tu le sais.

- Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de partir ? 

- Non. 

- Que leur as-tu répondu quand ils t'ont demandé ce que tu avais à ajouter ?

- J'ai crié « je l'aime. » 

- Moi aussi je t'aime, tu le sais. 

Et cette fois il m'a embrassé. Un long baiser, délicat, comme si je n'étais plus que porcelaine, et il est parti.

- Je crois que j'ai dépassé les deux minutes. Je reviendrai Dray. 

Et cette fois, j'ai entendu ses pas se diriger vers la sortie. 

Mais même dans le noir, je ne me sentais pas seul.

Je savais que même loin de moi, il était présent. 

*¤*

Mon œil a désenflé. J'en suis heureux. 

Au moins Ron ne s'en moquera pas. 

Il me reproche de ne rien lui avoir dit. 

Mais s'il avait été moins occupé avec ses affaires de cœur, peut-être aurais-je pu lui parler des miennes. 

J'ai envie de voir Draco. Il me manque.

Je sais qu'il dort. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sens. Je sens aussi que bientôt il va se réveiller. Et je sais que j'aimerais être là quand il ouvrira les yeux, même s'il ne voit rien. 

Je veux juste qu'il sache que je suis là. 

A ses cotés.

Parce que je l'aime.

Parce que je l'aime plus que moi. Plus que ma vie.

J'ai voulu me venger. Le venger. Vraiment. Mais Rogue a été très persuasif. 

Il m'a envoyé dans le mur. Pas contre, dans… 

Il a dit qu'il s'en chargerait. 

J'ignore ce qu'il fera mais…

Tiens, Pomfresh sortant de son antre. C'était le moment ou jamais d'y aller… 

Je suis entré, et me suis dirigé vers la pièce du fond. 

Il était là, il dormait. Et au moment où je suis arrivé, il a ouvert les yeux.

Je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas. J'ai juste attrapé sa main. 

- Dray, je n'ai pas le droit d'être là. Mais je voulais te voir.  J'ai senti que tu allais te réveiller. Alors je suis venu quand même.

- Tu as bravé le dragon pour moi ?

- Mrs Pomfresh est très sympathique tu sais, juste un peu mère poule avec ses patients. 

- Je sais. C'est un ange.

- Ange ou dragon, il faut choisir !!!

- Mrs Pomfresh !!!! 

Nous avions crié en même temps. Je ne l'avais pas vue arriver. 

- Môssieu Potter… Vous savez pourtant que je vous ai INTEDIT de venir ici, surtout quand je n'y suis pas.

- Mais quand vous y êtes, je ne peux pas entrer. J'voulais juste le voir moi !!! 

- Mouais. Ça ira pour cette fois. Je vous laisse dix minutes. Ne le fatiguez pas. 

Je l'ai regardée partir, soulagé.

- Tu me manques. Énormément.

- Dis-moi, Harry. Tu n'as pas cherché à te venger n'est-ce pas ? 

- Rogue m'en a empêché. 

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment il a réussi cet exploit…

- En m'encastrant dans le mur.

- Oh… pas de bobo ?

- J'en ai vu d'autres. 

- C'est vrai… Mais je voulais juste te dire… Cherche pas à te venger. Tu ne les connais pas. Et encore… Je les connais moins bien que je ne pensais. Je sais qu'ils sont vendus corps et âmes, et que surtout ils haïssent les Gryffondors. 

- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ? Ils m'attendaient dans la salle commune. Et les coups ont plu tout de suite. Et j'ai juste entendu : « _Pour avoir Trahi la maison de Serpentard, te voilà puni. Pour avoir lié amitié avec Potter, notre plus grand ennemi, te voilà puni. Pour avoir entamé une relation amoureuse avec cette abomination qu'est Potter, te voilà puni. Qu'avez-vous à ajouter Malefoy ? »_

- Ils sont vaches. 

- Ce sont des Serpentards. 

- Tous ne sont pas comme ça.

- Heureusement que tu le dis, où tu aurais eu à faire à moi. 

- Maman j'ai peur.

- Les dix minutes sont passées.

- Mrs Pomfresh !!! Encore deux minutes !

- Je vous croyais plus raisonnable monsieur Malfoy. Si dans deux minutes, monsieur Potter n'est pas dehors, il n'aura plus le droit de venir. 

- Merci madame…

- Ma bonté me perdra…

L'infirmière s'éloigna, et…

- Ben tu sais y faire…

- J'ai été à bonne école. 

- Je dois y aller, tu le sais.

- Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de partir ? 

- Non. 

- Que leur as-tu répondu quand ils t'ont demandé ce que tu avais à ajouter ?

- J'ai crié « je l'aime. » 

- Moi aussi je t'aime, tu le sais. 

Et je l'ai embrassé. Un long baiser, doux, pour ne pas le brusquer, il est en convalescence. 

- Je crois que j'ai dépassé les deux minutes. Je reviendrai Dray. 

Et je suis sorti, sous le regard sévère de l'infirmière. 

Ron m'attendait.

- Tu savais que j'étais ici ?

- On m'a renseigné… 

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- Sérieusement, ou pour me mettre ton poing dans la figure ?

- Sérieusement. 

- Ferme les yeux, et suis-moi. 

Je l'ai entraîné jusqu'à la salle secrète. Notre salle à Dray et moi.

- Tu es dans notre Havre. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Tu le sauras ptet' un jour. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Je voulais te demander… Malfoy et toi… C'est sérieux ? 

- Oui.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Deux bons mois.

- Tant que ça ? 

- Oui. Il m'a avoué ce qu'il ressentait lors d'une retenue que j'avais avec lui dans les cachots de Rogue. Et j'ai mal réagit. J'ai paniqué. J'ai fui. Je me suis jeté dans le lac. Il m'a sauvé, et alors j'ai compris.

- Compris quoi ?

- Compris pourquoi je ne le haïssais pas. 

- Je suis désolé pour le coup de poing tu sais. Ami ? 

- Ami. Je te pardonne, bien sûr, parce que tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, même si ce n'est plus pareil depuis que tu es avec Hermione. 

- Je… Désolé… 

- Pas grave. Je ne suis plus seul. 

- Tu sais qui lui a fait ça ?

- Les Serpentards…

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai écrit à Fred & George, et… Ils m'ont envoyé quelques nouveautés de leur boutique, avec la mention « Cuvée Spéciale Serpentard. » 

- Voila qui est intéressant… 

- Muahahahaha…


	11. Sea of Emotions

**_Tadaaaaaaaaaaa_****_ C'est moi que r'vla !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Je sais, chuis en retard, mais bon….._**

****

**_Ça aurait pu être plus long !!!!_**

****

**_Sisi_****_, promis…._**

****

**_Toute la semaine j'ai été en exam, alors j'avais pas pris Cette fic pour la continuer…. O : )_**

****

**_J'ai juste écrit quelques petits One shots pdt mes exams…. Lol_**

****

**_Enfin, Samedi donc, y'avait pas un seul mot d'écrit sur ce chapitre…._**

****

**_Bon, le chapitre est court, mais… on se rattrapera, promis :D_**

****

****

**_Pk_****_ « on » ???? Chuis toute seule…._**

**_Hem_**

****

****

**_RAR : _**

ð **_hanna_****_ : bah cui la aussi je crois bien…. Jme ramollis, lol_**

ð **_Orlina : nierk nierk nierk_**__****

ð **_Serpentine_****_ : ça interesse bcp de monde :D_****__**

ð **_Nyonoshii_****_ : Merchi… Bah il arrive de tites erreurs tu sais… Jme relis jamais…. Je risquerais de tout supprimer, lol…. Merci pr tes encouragements, ils me font chaud au cœur_**__****

ð **_Kaorulabelle : Merchi !!!!!!!!!!!!! Cha fait plaisir une review comme cha…_****__**

ð **_clau1 : Bah, merchi !!!!!!_****__**

ð **_Blaise le poussin masque : Bien le merci à vous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_****__**

ð **_Celinette : Koi ????, O_o Pas le droit de faire N'importe Nawak ? Pas drôle !!!! _**__****

ð **_Venusa : La suite tu l'as toujours avant tout le monde !!!! Lol !!! Big up aussi Sista !!! _**__****

ð **_Sarah Levana : Merchi !!!! Cha me va droit au cœur !!!! _****__**

ð **_lyly_****_ : Clair, net, & precis… ^__^_****__**

ð **_celine.s : C'ets pas lui, c'est moi :D_****__**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

**XI/Sea of emotions**

Enfin, je suis sorti de l'infirmerie. 

Je n'ai toujours pas recouvré la vue. Enfin, pas totalement. 

Je n'ai rien dit, mais je peux faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. 

Harry est aux petits soins pour moi depuis deux semaines. 

Je n'ai pas été autorisé à retourner chez les Serpentards. 

ON a ramené mes affaires dans mon nouveau dortoir, celui des Poufsouffles. 

Harry ne parlait plus du passage à tabac. Il parlait juste de nous. A ce sujet là il était intarissable. J'aurais pu l'écouter faire ses projets pendant des heures. 

Nous passions nos journées ensemble, il ne s'occupait que de moi… 

Puis Weasley est venu un jour nous « déranger », alors que j'allais lui dire que je commençais à revoir son visage. Mais seulement lui, comme si ce sens perdu ne voulait voir que lui. 

- Harry, je peux te parler une minute ?

- Oui Ron ?

- Euh…

- Tu veux parler de la « Cuvée Spéciale Serpentards ? » Je ne pense pas que Dray sera contre, lol… Au contraire… On peut en parler devant lui. ^____^

- Cuvée Spéciale Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez-vous deux ? – demanda l'intéressé.

- Dray, tu te souviens des frères de Ron ? Les jumeaux ?

- Euh, ouais… Surtout de certains de leurs tours… Le marais dans le couloir en cinquième année, c'était pas mal… 

- Maintenant, ils ont une boutique de farces et attrapes…

- Pourquoi ça m'étonnes pas ? 

- J'sais pas… - commença Ron.

- Donc, ils ont cette boutique. – continua Harry. Et chaque jour, ils inventent de nouveaux trucs…. Et ils ont entendu parler de ce qui t'est arrivé. – Draco grimaça – et nous ont envoyé de l'équipement & des instructions pour jouer un bon tour aux Serpentards… 

- Ils vont apprécier ?

- Je ne pense pas… - conclut Harry.

Et tous rirent. 

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où nous étions, tous les regards et murmures semblaient tournés vers nous… Que je sois avec Harry ne les avait  pas trop surpris, mais que je discute avec Weasley comme avec un bon copain, ça semblait les achever… 

Mais le plan est prêt, et nous avons la complicité de presque tout Poudlard… Élèves & fantômes… Fort heureusement, car Gryffondor seul ne s'en serait pas sorti, à mon avis… 

Je n'ai même pas envie de plaindre les futures victimes… Mais je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. 

Ils ont décidé d'attendre que j'aie recouvré la vue… Je dois dire à Harry ce qu'il se passe… Que je ne vois que lui…

Mais nous ne sommes jamais seuls. 

*¤*

Je sais qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir l'interrompre. A croire que c'est une machination. 

J'attends le moment où on sera seuls. 

Où je pourrais lui dire que je ne vis plus que pour lui… 

Et voilà qu'il se lève. Il a fini de discuter avec Ron. Je suis ravi qu'ils s'entendent… En tout cas, ils essaient… 

- Tu viens Harry ? On va dans le parc ?

- Bien sûr…

Il avait murmuré sa demande à mon oreille. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour la trouver… Comme s'il voyait… 

Je le tiens par la main, pour traverser Poudlard, sourds aux insultes cinglantes des Serpentards, aveugles à leurs insultes muettes. 

Enfin, dans le parc… 

Voilà qu'il se penche vers moi… et m'embrasse enfin. 

Le goût de ses lèvres me manquait.

Puis il a arrêté, et a posé son regard vide sur moi.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Harry. 

- Et quoi ? 

Je dois avouer que j'ai crains que la nouvelle soit très très mauvaise… Il a du le sentir, car il a posé une main apaisante sur mon épaule. 

- Je ne vois que toi ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as bien compris. J'au un peu recouvré la vue, mais je ne parviens à voir que toi. 

- Oh ben ça alors….. #^_^#

Je crois que je devais être rouge… Il ne voit que moi ?

- Je crois que c'est la preuve qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux… 

- Tu sais, Dray, c'est merveilleux que tu commences à revoir, mais c'est étrange que tu ne voie que moi.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es mon guide. Avec toi je me sens bien, en sécurité.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, avant cette retenue, j'étais en train de m'autodétruire peu à peu, je n'allais pas bien. J'étais en train de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi, et j'étais certain que tu me haïssait. Et puis, je n'avais aucun espoir, et aucune personne à qui raccrocher ma vie. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais plus là. Et ce serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre… 

- Tu veux bien être plus clair ?

- Je ne vis plus que pour toi à présent. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre… Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que j'aime. 

- #^_^#

- Merci…

- De ?

- D'être là, d'être toi…


	12. Cuvée Spéciale Serpentards

**_Kikooooooooooooooooooooo_****__**

****

**_Me vlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_Et chuis a l'heureuh !!!!!!!_**

****

**_*saute ds tt les sens *_**

****

****

**_Bon, vla mon chapitre… _**

****

**_= Vous avez du remarquer que cette fic est passée en R, cherchez pas pourquoi, vous allez le savoir….. _**

****

**_Mais avant, une  page de pub…._**

****

**_PUB : _**

_= Vénusa et moi avons ouvert un site qui regroupera fan arts, fan fics, … sur Harry & Draco…. Il est encore en construction, mais le forum lui est actif, et… démarre bien ^^   
  
www . DHD.fr. tc  Sans les espaces :D  
_  
**_Fin Dla pub :D_**

**_RAR :_**

****

ð **_Venusa_****_ : Tu l'as eue ta Venie/dray O :) _**

ð **_Celinette : j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour les serpentards, mais bon…._****__**

ð **_Kamy_****_ : perdu, je deteste ce qui est a l'eau de rose, lol… mais bon…._****__**

ð **_Serpentine, ze demoniak spirit : moi jla trouve decevante ste cuvee…_****__**

ð **_Orlina : Michi… A mon avis pour les exams c'est méga planté :D_****__**

ð **_Nicolina : vi, j'y avait passé la journée, et là la soirée, environ euh… *regarde l'heure * 2h30 :)_****__**

ð **_celine.s : erf nan ca doit pa etre marrant… Bon retablissement…_****__**

ð **_lyly_****_ : tjrs aussi direct…_**__****

ð **_blaise le poussin masqué : il s'y passe pas grand-chose en définitive…._****__**

ð **_Sarah Levana : a bcp + ? C'est-à-dire ???  Chuis en 1ere annee de fac :)_****__**

ð **_hanna_****_ : Michi_**__****

ð **_clau_****_ : Kikoo toi !!!!_****__**

ð **_Lululle Promis juré craché, pas de mort :D_****__**

ð **_Kalysha_****_ : Oula !!!Quelle declaration…. J'en merite pas tant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_****__**

**_*¤*_**

**XII/Cuvée Spéciale Serpentard…**

J'ai enfin recouvré la vue. Cela n'aura pris que deux mois. 

Harry et tous ceux qui font partie de l'opération Cuvée-Spéciale-Serpentard n'attendaient que ça. 

Je sais donc que cela va bientôt arriver… 

Mais ils veulent me laisser la surprise… 

Mais ce soir, je vois Harry. Nous devons fêter ma vue recouvrée…ensemble…seuls… 

Seuls dans ma chambre provisoire chez les Poufsouffles. 

Enfin le moment tant attendu… 

Mes mains ont glissé le long de son torse, déboutonné sa robe de sorcier. Les siennes faisaient de même. 

Puis elles ont glissé sous les chemises, qui disparurent bien vite, comme par magie…

D'ailleurs, c'était de la magie… Ce moment était magique. 

Il l'est encore dans mon esprit.

Nos mains, nos bouches n'en sont pas restées là. 

Elles sont descendues, plus bas.

Toujours plus bas.

Une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon pantalon, il gémit. 

Alors que sa bouche parcourt mon torse, ses mains défont la boucle de ma ceinture. 

Mon pantalon rejoint nos chemises… 

D'un geste, je retourne la situation…

Je le dévore à présent des lèvres, pendant que mes mains défont les boutons de son pantalon, qui ne tarde pas à rejoindre le mien… 

Sa quasi-nudité contre la mienne me réchauffe. Je sens la température de son corps qui augmente, tout comme celle du mien. 

Retournement à nouveau. 

Ses mains, de plus en plus aventureuses, glissent dans mon boxer, et effleurent mon sexe gonflé, et douloureux. 

Il sourit. 

D'un geste, il m'ôte ma dernière barrière avant la nudité. 

Je reprends le dessus, et lui fait de même. 

Nus, collés l'un à l'autre, la température monte encore. 

Voilà qu'il prend des initiatives, il me retourne de nouveau, entoure ma virilité débordante de sa main, et commence de doux vas et viens… 

Une nouvelle chaleur envahit tout mon corps. Il remplace sa main par sa bouche, et Oh, bonheur, c'est merveilleux… Et j'ai l'impression d'imploser lorsque, trop tôt pour moi, je me libère en lui. 

Il me regarde de nouveau, lit sans doute l'extase sur mon visage, car il fait alors un grand sourire. Alors je me redresse, et me met à genoux sur lui. Il sourit. 

Je l'observe, il me fait un signe d'acquiescement de la tête. 

Je tend la main vers le tiroir de ma table de nuit, en sort un petit pot de terre cuite marron. Il est encore neuf. Je n'attendais que ce moment pour l'ouvrir.

Il a compris. 

Il est d'accord. 

J'ouvre le pot, plonge mes doigts à l'intérieur, et les ressorts avec un peu d'un gel blanchâtre dessus. 

J'avance ma main vers SA virilité dressée, qui n'attend que ce contact pour frémir un peu plus. 

J'enduis alors son érection de mon gel, et repose le pot. 

Un sourire, et je l'embrasse, puis me dégage de lui, me met à « quatre pattes » sur le lit. 

Il se relève, et insère un doigt dans mon anus, commence des vas et viens pour m'habituer. Puis, je sens qu'il en insère un autre. 

Et toujours ce va et vient si agréable. 

Puis il ôte sa main, se redresse, et je sens entrer en moi ce qui me fascine depuis que nous sommes nus. 

Et peut-être même avant.

Je sens bouger en moi son membre. Il me fait vibrer par ses coups de bassins ni trop brutaux, ni trop doux. 

Je sens la chaleur qui monte de nouveau, pendant qu'il gémit mon prénom au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Je sens à nouveau cette implosion en moi, alors que je hurle son prénom, qu'il hurle le mien, qu'il se libère en moi. 

**~*¤*~**

Alors que nous crions à l'unisson, je sens l'extase monter en moi. 

Comme une implosion des sens. 

Je me retire de lui, il s'allonge, je m'allonge contre lui.

Nos corps humides de sueurs collent. 

On s'embrasse.

- Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

- Oui Harry. Reste. Tu ne pourrais pas me faire plus plaisir… Enfin…

Il rougit.

Il est craquant quand il rougit. 

- Demain c'est le grand jour tu sais ?

- Le jour de l'opération CSS ?

- Oui… 

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est Harry ?

- Nan. Ce ne serait plus une surprise… Et puis, tu sera le seul Serpentard épargné… 

- Pas de favoritisme dans l'air ?

- T'as vu ça où ???? Moi, faire du favoritisme ? Jamais voyons. :roll :  

- Bon, j'ai compris Harry. Je me tais…

Draco me sourit, et j'en profitais pour prendre de nouveau possession de sa bouche. 

Je relâchais mon étreinte au bout de quelques minutes, et rabattit un drap sur nous.

- Bonne nuit mon amour.

- Bonne nuit Dray. 

*

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes naturellement arrivés ensemble, main dans la main, dans la grande salle.  Nous devions rayonner de joie, car Hermione me fit un clin d'œil complice, et Ron ne lâcha pas son assiette des yeux. 

Il se dirigeait vers la table des Poufsouffles quand j'ai attrapé son bras, et murmuré à son oreille : « Reste avec nous… »

Il vint s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, sous les regards haineux et dégoûtés des Serpentards. 

Nous avons commencé à manger, dans l'hilarité (presque) générale. Les seuls à manger sans enthousiasme étaient la table des Serpentards. 

Comme s'ils sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Puis, le moment arriva. 

A l'heure programmée, des confettis éclatèrent au dessus de la table de ces rabats joie. 

Ils étaient rouges et or.

Puis leurs assiettes tournèrent sur elles-mêmes, changèrent de couleur, leur contenu également, et sautèrent aux visages de leurs usagers. 

La nappe verte devint couleur Gryffondor, et l'hymne des lions s'éleva. 

Pour nous, cela ne ferait pas un grand mal, mais pour un Serpentard… 

Ils se mirent à gigoter, paniqués, surtout quand les serpentins commencèrent à les attraper…

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle en courant quand leurs uniformes verts devinrent rouges. 

Quelle humiliation pour un Serpentard d'être en Gryffondor, eux qui ont une haine viscérale envers nous. 

Poufsouffle & Serdaigle, nos complices, riaient de bon cœur. 

Les Serpentards avaient du se réfugier dans leurs cachots, poursuivi par le sortilège qui contaminerait leur Salle Commune.

Fred et George avaient fait du beau travail. 

Draco se tourna vers moi, et me sourit….

- Chapeau. Pas mal pour des Weasley…

Ron le regarda, et lui déclara : 

- Je prend ça pour un compliment…

- Et tu fais bien… - rétorqua Draco.

Décidément, ce ne sera jamais le grand amour entre eux, et… Tant mieux….

**_*¤* Zi END*¤* _**

****

****

**_A la Prochaine fic :)_**

****

****

**_xXx_****_ Paradise xXx_**


End file.
